


Sleep Well

by zams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Thor (Movie), Pseudo-Incest, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Thor is plagued with a fever and it is Loki's duty to care for him. But a sick Thor is dangerous. Loki has no defense against Thor when he is like this, quietly vulnerable, freely affectionate, and simply craving Loki's attention.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Well

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to **Taylor** for the idea and to **Alissa** for a quick beta!

+++

"Brother, you must lie down," Loki says for the third time. But it is futile; Thor will not listen.

Loki attempts to steer Thor toward the bed – Loki's bed, in fact, because Thor absolutely refused to retire to his own room - but Thor twists around, breaking out of Loki's hold. He stumbles a bit, but manages to keep his balance. Even ill and feverish, Thor is very strong, and it is difficult for Loki to take control of the situation. Thor is stubborn enough when he is healthy; when he is ill, Thor is nigh impossible to tolerate.

"You need rest if you are to recover."

"No," Thor says petulantly. "I do not wish to lie down."

Loki sighs, briefly rubbing his temples. A mere three hours since Thor came to him complaining of a headache and feeling flushed, and Loki's patience is already tried. "Brother…"

Every year this is Loki's punishment for the mischief he could not resist causing. Without fail, Thor will be struck with a mild fever when winter strikes Asgard, and the duty to care for him falls to Loki. Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, and even Mother will disappear for the week Thor is invariably ill, leaving Loki alone to care for him. As beloved as Thor is, Loki is not well suited to playing nurse to a sulky and obstinate Thor. Still, Loki will not leave Thor to fight his illness alone.

"Brother," Loki says again, interrupting Thor's perusal of Loki's bookcase. "Remove your shirt."

Though Thor's eyes are glazed with fever, Loki sees a spark of interest there, and Loki is astounded that Thor can think of such things in his current state. However, Thor's physical appetites are large, so Loki should not be surprised, and perhaps Loki can use their newly deepened relationship to manage Thor.

Thor easily divests himself of his shirt, looking eager, and Loki smirks. Yes, Loki knows just how to make Thor comply. "Your pants as well," he instructs.

This time, there is no mistaking the heat that flashes in Thor's gaze, but Loki feels no remorse at this deliberate teasing of Thor. Thor's left in only his undergarments in moments, and even from a distance Loki can see the sheen of sweat, betraying his illness.

"Now will you lie down?" Loki asks.

"If you lie with me, brother," Thor cajoles, reaching toward Loki.

Loki huffs, but battle concessions must be made if the war is to be won. "If I must," he says haughtily, but it only makes Thor smile ridiculously big. Thor's gaze does not leave him as Loki removes his own clothes, and Loki shivers with something that is not a chill when he is nearly bare in front of Thor.

Knowing Thor will not lie down first – Thor is often suspicious when he is possessed with a fever, Loki has noticed – Loki gets into bed, his arms outstretched, palm up. "Join me."

Loki is prepared to have Thor pawing at him eagerly, and so he is surprised when Thor does no more than drape himself half-atop Loki, nuzzling his head into the curve of Loki's neck with a soft murmur. Thor curls a hand around Loki's neck as he is so fond of doing, softly stroking the skin under Loki's ear, and his free arm goes around Loki's body, still strong, still protective even when plagued with sickness.

Thor radiates heat, much more than Loki prefers, but Loki cannot help but relax into the embrace, surrounded by Thor's scent. He pets Thor's head, stroking his fingers though Thor's too-long hair, hoping it will calm Thor and lull him into a healing sleep. For all Loki's magic and the talents of the healers on Asgard, only natural sleep with combat the sickness raging through Thor's body.

"I am hot," Thor complains barely a minute later.

Loki knew it was a vain hope that Thor would easily and quietly rest. "Perhaps if you were not draped over me thus you would be more comfortable."

Thor's arms only tighten around him, Loki feeling the restrained strength. "No. I will not let you go. Not now, not ever."

Loki does not reply, ignoring the little flutter in his stomach that Thor's natural possessiveness and deep devotion causes. Instead, he murmurs a quiet spell to cool the air around Thor and continues to stroke Thor's hair. Thor sighs happily, feeling the heat dissipate, and he rubs his face against Loki's upper chest in what Loki presumes is a _thank you_. Loki glances down at Thor - his eyes closed, lips parted, cheeks pink, gently breathing - and he is unable to prevent a small smile from breaking free. Thor is the only one whom Loki would ever care for this way. 

Minutes pass, Thor silent, and just when Loki has begun to hope that Thor has fallen blessedly asleep, Loki feels a kiss upon his neck. "Oh, brother, I love you so," Thor says, the words mumbled against Loki's skin. He sounds sleepy. "Do you love me too?"

Thor oft becomes sentimental when ill, and it is best to humor him. "Of course I love you," Loki says. "How could I not?" 

Secretly, Loki enjoys having an excuse to express his emotions without feeling defensive. Though he loves Thor, he still finds it difficult to freely admit to his feelings when Thor is clear-headed and aware.

"Then I am happy," Thor says simply, and Loki is not prepared for the rush of emotions that swell in his chest hearing Thor's heart-felt declaration.

"Sleepy," Thor mumbles. "Will you stay with me? I do not wish to be alone."

Loki blinks rapidly to clear the tears that suddenly prick at the backs of his eyes. A sick Thor is dangerous. Loki has no defense against Thor when he is like this, quietly vulnerable, freely affectionate, and simply craving Loki's attention. As Thor is stripped bare and exposed by the fever, Loki is by Thor. 

"Yes, I will stay with you," Loki says at length. "I will guard your sleep."

Thor kisses his neck again, and goose bumps form from the tender touch. "Thank you, brother. You always take such care of me."

Thor's words trail off in a whisper, and Loki knows Thor is already half-asleep. 

"It is because you are precious to me," Loki says. Thor cannot hear, but the words would not be denied, spilling out in an unguarded moment. Loki drops a lingering kiss upon Thor's forehead and brushes his hair away from his face. "Sleep well, brother."

**END**


End file.
